The Romance Collection
by Princess Teressa
Summary: Each chapter of this story will consist of a different type of couple. A lot will be very disturbing and so very odd. Next up is Big and Amy!
1. Sonic and Amy

Hello all. Welcome to my newest story in a very long while. This story will have many short or long stories of various types of couples. I will warn you now, a lot of the couples will be odd and very disturbing. Anyone is welcomed to flame! Also, they are very welcomed to review!

* * *

**The Romance Collection**

**Sonic and Amy**

Sonic sped through the small city of Rancho Cucamonga, California. It is located in the United States of America. Sonic and his friends had been fighting Eggman in their world. All the seven Chaos Emeralds were gathered and chaos control happened again, sending them to a different and stranger world. It was similar to Christopher's world, but more…different. Humans roamed everywhere and such. Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends have stopped Eggman many times in this world over the year they have been in it.

"Sonic!"

Sonic immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around, seeing a pink hedgehog running after him, her arms spread open wide for a great, big hug.

Sonic felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pinkish pink, the color of Amy Rose's fur, said pink hedgehog's fur.

The blue hedgehog was starting to have…feelings for the thirteen year old hedgehog. Whenever she chased him, he would slow down so she could catch up or he would totally stop, just like he did.

"Sonic, long time no see!" Amy exclaimed cheerfully as she stopped in front of the blue speedster.

"Hey, Ames…how's it going?" Sonic asked her.

Amy gave him a frown and placed her hands onto her hips. "What do you mean, Sonic the Hedgehog? We haven't spoken in two weeks and this is how you greet me?" She shouted at him furiously. She really felt like taking her hammer out right about now.

Sonic sighed.

Amy growled in frustration.

"You're right, Amy," Sonic suddenly spoke up, looking down at her, a smile curling his lips. "That wasn't a very nice greeting." He said.

Amy looked surprised for a moment but then nodded her head. "That's right, it wasn't!" She said, stomping her foot on the ground.

Sonic suddenly scooped Amy up in his arms, pulling her close to his body. Amy let out a squeak of surprise, her green eyes widening and getting bigger than they already were.

The pink hedgehog hesitantly looked up at the blue hedgehog's face.

"You're absolutely right…" Sonic whispered to her before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers in a sweet, sweet kiss.

Amy was extremely shocked and frozen in place. She didn't even have time to return his sudden kiss. Sonic pulled away from her then kissed the corner of her mouth, giving her a smile and his usual thumbs-up.

"Now how was that for a greeting, Ames?" Sonic questioned her, still smiling.

Amy was too stunned to reply and she was blushing like crazy.

Sonic only chuckled at her behavior before speeding away. He was blushing himself, thinking over what he had done.

Boy, that was some greeting, huh?


	2. Shadow and Amy

**The Romance Collection**

**Shadow and Amy**

"Oooh, I hate it when they leave me behind…" Amy complained as she walked past a room, the doors sliding open on their own. Amy then stopped when she saw someone in the room and backed up a little. "Look, it's Shadow," She said to herself, quietly. She then sighed and thought about her actions and what everyone else was trying to do at the moment. "I've really gotta stop whining. Everyone is trying their best to help out and so must I!"

Amy then smiled a little and made her way over to the black hedgehog who is just staring out into space solemnly.

"Shadow, we need you! Please help us!" Amy told him.

"It's all going according to plan," Shadow answered her in his low voice. "There is no reason for me to help them, besides there's no way to save anyone."

Amy shook her head and took a few more steps towards him. "There has to be! I know that people fight over the most trivial things, some people may be selfish like the professor said," The pink hedgehog explained to the red eyed hedgehog. "But they're basically good if they try their best and never give up on their wishes…"

Shadow listened to her, still staring out.

"They always have a reason to be happy. That's why you should help them out," Amy told him. "Saving them is a good thing!"

Shadow didn't move or didn't say anything. Like a lifeless doll, he stared out into space, looking down at the Earth.

"Shadow, I beg you, please do it for them! Give them a chance!" Amy begged the black hedgehog.

After Amy said that last line, Shadow seemed to look different now. He seemed to be remembering something, something deep and personal. A tear slowly rolled down his left cheek.

"_That's what I've promised her…and I must keep that promise…"_ Shadow thought to himself. "_That's what Maria wished for…"_

Amy looked worried and concerned now, after she saw that tear. Did she make him cry?

"Shadow…?" Amy reached a hand out towards him.

Shadow turned around to look at her, the tear still rolling down his cheek slowly. Amy's eyes got big.

"_I did make him cry!"_ Amy thought miserably. She shook her head and ran forward, giving Shadow a big hug. And, for some odd and unexplainable reason, she pressed her lips to his cheek, kissing the tear away.

Shadow stood there, frozen. He didn't know what to think, feel, or do. But, after a long moment, he slowly pulled away from her, his eyes a bit wide. He was beginning to blush as well as the pink hedgehog in front of him.

After a very, very long moment of silence, Shadow spoke up, remembering what he had to do.

"I've got to go now! I have to keep my promise to Maria…" Shadow managed to stutter out. He headed towards the door to the room but then stopped when he got there. He looked back at the pink hedgehog; she was gazing at him wonderingly and curiously, the blush still on her cheeks. He looked away from her. "…and you." He added quietly before leaving to go help out everyone else.

Amy just sat there, staring at the door; her cheeks still a pinkish pink. She slowly brought a hand to her heart and closed her eyes, contemplating. She didn't know why she had kissed the black hedgehog. She didn't know who this Maria was he spoke of. She didn't know why he was crying for sure.

But what she did know is that…she had liked kissing him.


	3. Silver and Amy

**The Romance Collection **

**Silver and Amy**

"I've finally found him," The silver colored hedgehog said as he watched the blue hedgehog from down below. He lifted a gloved hand, curling it into a fist. "…the Iblis Trigger."

He jumped down from the building he was standing on and onto the ground. Suddenly, he was pulled into a tight hug. "Now I've got you, Sonic!" The person exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey!" The silver colored hedgehog exclaimed in surprise and tried to get away from the person. He looked down and saw that it is a pink hedgehog. _"A very cute one too…"_ He thought then his eyes widened. _"Wait, where did that thought come from?"_

"It's about time I finally caught you again!" The pink hedgehog said excitedly and happily as she snuggled against the silver colored hedgehog, thinking he was Sonic.

The male hedgehog began to blush as the female hedgehog snuggled closer and closer to him, rubbing her cheek against his chest fur. And then, after a moment, the pink hedgehog stopped, her eyes opening. She looked up and saw that it wasn't her blue hero! She immediately pulled away.

"Hey! You're not Sonic!" She stated. She then slapped him in the face, making the silver hedgehog fall forward a bit. "Um…I'm sorry!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed in embarrassment, covering her face with her hands.

"Uh…" The silver hedgehog suddenly said, sounding a little shy. "I'm…"He then realized the blue hedgehog he had been watching was gone! "Huh? Hey, where'd he go?" He looked around frantically. "He must've run off…"

The pink hedgehog looked at the silver colored hedgehog. "I'm sorry, did you miss someone because of me?" She questioned him.

"Ah…it's okay," The silver colored hedgehog shook his head, not wanting her to feel bad. "I'm sure the guy I'm looking for is still on the island. I'm sure I can still find him." He told her as he held out his hand in front him.

The pink hedgehog suddenly grabbed his hand with both of her small ones, a pretty smile on her face. "Well then I'll help you!" She offered kindly.

The silver colored hedgehog blushed and looked surprised. "What?" He said.

"Two heads are better than one when looking for someone." The pink hedgehog told him happily.

The silver hedgehog didn't want to her getting involved at all and he shook his head. "Hey, just wait a second…" He said, but she didn't hear him nor listen to him.

"What's your name?" She asked him sweetly.

The silver colored hedgehog stared at her pretty face for a very long moment, but then looked away, blushing again. "…Silver." He responded to her question.

"That's a nice name," The female hedgehog told him honestly. "I'm Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you!" She told him and began pulling him along cheerfully.

"Hey, wait!" Silver exclaimed.

Amy suddenly tripped over something and went falling forward because of how fast she was moving. "Whoa…!" She squeaked as she fell onto her back, pulling Silver down with her. Silver let out a gasp of surprise as they both fell onto the ground.

They both had their eyes closed tight.

When they opened their eyes, they both blushed in embarrassment and…curiosity?

Silver is on top of Amy, his hands on the sides of her head, their bodies pressed together.

"I…" Amy didn't know what to say. She was speechless. She was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable and she could tell Silver was feeling the same way by the way he gazed at her.

But…he also gazed at her with something else. Was it…desire? Perhaps it was lust? No, no…it was something more than that.

Silver suddenly, without thinking, leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Amy let out a squeak through their kiss and her eyes widened. But she…kind of liked it for some odd and unexplainable reason. She closed her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around the silver hedgehog's neck, kissing him back. She had never been kissed before and it felt…so nice.

And no, she didn't wish it was Sonic kissing her.

She loved the way the silver hedgehog's lips moved against hers, it was so very nice.

After a long moment, they broke apart, staring at each other, their eyes half open. They were in a daze.

They had no words at the moment, no words at all.


	4. Scourge and Amy

**The Romance Collection**

**Scourge and Amy**

"So what are we going to do today?" Amy questioned the green hedgehog at her side, Scourge the Hedgehog, Anti-Sonic. They are on another one of their 'fake dates'. The reason why is because Sonic the Hedgehog has been seeing Fiona Fox. Amy is in love with Sonic and Scourge is in love with Fiona. They've been going on 'fake dates' to make them jealous.

So far, it wasn't working.

Scourge looked extremely bored and irritated. He couldn't stand the pink hedgehog's presence sometimes. The only reason why he agreed to go on 'fake dates' with her is because he wanted Fiona to be jealous and he wanted to be with _her_.

"Scourge, did you hear me?" Amy asked the green hedgehog as she tugged on the sleeve of his leather jacket.

Scourge completely ignored her, as they continued walking, his hands deep in his leather jacket pockets. His black sunglasses are hanging loosely on his head.

"Come on, aren't you going to answer me?" Amy questioned him, getting really fed up with his attitude. She then looked away from him and saw Sonic and Fiona up ahead, getting some ice cream from an ice cream truck. Amy tugged on the sleeve of Scourge's jacket again, this time harder. "Scourge, look! They're over there!"

Scourge lazily moved his eyes to look in the direction she was looking at. Indeed, the pink hedgehog was right. He could see Sonic and Fiona getting some ice cream, smiling happily and holding hands. Occasionally he could see Sonic lean forward and place a kiss to Fiona's muzzle lovingly.

Seriously, it made Scourge sick inside. It made him want to tear the blue hedgehog _and_ Fiona into pieces. Honestly, he felt like murdering them both right then and there. He had murdered a couple of people before and didn't mind doing it either!

How dare Fiona get with that blue idiot?

"Scourge, what should we do?" Amy questioned the green hedgehog as she tugged on his sleeve for the third time, almost yanking his hand out of his jacket pocket.

Scourge felt like backhanding her because of how annoyed and ticked off he was right now.

"Scourge, why aren't you answering me?" Amy growled at him furiously, turning around fully to stare at his face. She was beginning to get _really_ fed up with him now!

Scourge's hand twitched in his jacket pocket. He was trying very hard not to remove his hand from his pocket, lift it, and backhand the pink hedgehog with it.

"Scourge…" Amy seethed.

Scourge suddenly removed his hands from his jacket pockets, grabbed the pink hedgehog's shoulders and shoved her against a tree hard, making her yelp out in fright, pain, and surprise.

"Scourge, what are you doing?" Amy whispered as she began to tremble. She hoped Sonic and Fiona would look over here soon. She wanted Sonic to see that Scourge was about to do something to her, he was probably going to hurt her! She wanted Sonic to come save her!

"Shut the heck up…" Scourge growled at her lowly before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers hard.

Amy's eyes widened and she struggled to get free, but Scourge was just too strong for her. Amy could feel Scourge's tongue slip into her mouth, exploring all around it.

Amy shut her eyes tight and stopped struggling to get free. It was starting to feel…good? Amy began eagerly kissing him back. _"Oh well…"_ She thought as they made out. _"At least this feels good! Plus, Sonic and Fiona will see this and get jealous!"_

Scourge removed his lips from Amy's and began kissing down her face and towards her collarbone. Then he made his way back up and kissed her lips again, enjoying every second of it. He could hear Amy letting out small moans of pleasure and knew that she was enjoying herself as well.

Suddenly, Scourge felt a hand on his shoulder. He found himself being pulled away from Amy. He turned around to see that it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Fiona was standing next to him, her arms folded and a jealous look on her face.

"Scourge, what do you think you're doing to Amy?" Sonic hollered furiously as he stared at Scourge.

Scourge smirked. "What does it look like?"

Sonic growled and took a step towards him, his hands clenched into fists. "She's only twelve!"

"No, Sonic, I'm sixteen now! Have you completely forgotten?" Amy growled at him, giving him an angry look.

Sonic looked perplexed for a moment but then frowned and gave Scourge a dark look. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Sorry, Ames. Scourge, leave Amy alone now!" He told him.

Scourge stared at him, the smirk still on his face. "Hmmm…gee…let me think…" He pretended to think but then shook his head. "No." He told him before punching the lights out of Sonic.

Sonic staggered for a moment before falling onto his back, passed out with a broken nose.

Fiona looked shocked for a moment but then wrapped her arms around Scourge, smirking. "Now that he's gone, we can be together, right baby?" She questioned him.

Scourge let out an amused laugh before grabbing Fiona by her shoulders and pushing her away. "Sorry, babe, no can do." He told her before punching her lights out too.

Fiona fell down next to Sonic, passed out with a busted eye.

Scourge then turned back to the pink hedgehog, pushing her up against the tree again and pressing his body to hers. "Now, where were we?" He asked her.

Amy was surprised but then smiled. "Right about here…" She answered him and their lips met for the third time.


	5. Manic and Amy

**The Romance Collection**

**Manic and Amy**

"I'm looking for someone, have you got the 411? Please help me if you can…" Manic sang quietly to himself as he gently beat his drumsticks against the kitchen table. Amy Rose was sitting across from him in a bored manner. She and Manic had been waiting in Sonic's home, in the kitchen for about two hours now, waiting for Sonic to come home from his date with Princess Sally Acorn. Amy had wanted to give Sonic a piece of her mind for going out with that no good squirrel!

Sonia the Hedgehog was just in the living room, watching TV silently and occasionally flipping through a magazine nonchalantly.

Manic stopped singing to himself and kept on beating his drumsticks on the kitchen table, wishing it were his drums. His medallion gleamed beautifully from around his neck.

"Sonia, are you going to make some lunch?" Manic called out from the kitchen.

Sonia refused to answer him.

Manic sighed and then dropped his drumsticks. "I'm bored…" He muttered and then looked up at the pink hedgehog in front of him. "Amy…?"

Amy sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "What is it, Manic?" She wanted to know.

"What can we do to pass the time?" He asked.

"Well…" Amy thought about this for a long moment. But then she began to smile and she leaned across the table towards him, her eyes meeting his.

Manic felt a little uncomfortable, but he felt his cheeks getting hot from how close their faces were. Their noises were beginning to touch now!

"Well what…?" Manic whispered.

Amy suddenly brought her lips to his, kissing him.

Manic was so shocked he didn't know what to think. His eyes are big and he was unable to move.

Suddenly, someone walked into the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Sonic the Hedgehog declared as he walked into the kitchen, a big smile on his face.

Amy and Manic quickly pulled apart, Amy happily gazing at Sonic and Manic in a deep daze.

"Um…how's it going?" Sonic asked them.

"Everything's going great!" Amy responded cheerfully as she looked back at Manic.

Manic just gazed at Amy, still dazed, his cheeks a pinkish pink. "I think I want another one of those…." He whispered.

Sonic glanced at Amy, confusion written all over his face. "Another one of what?" He questioned her.

Amy just giggled and winked at him.

Sonic wondered what the pink hedgehog had done to his brother while he was gone.


	6. Tails and Amy

**The Romance Collection**

**Tails and Amy**

Amy sighed in pleasure and happiness as she lay there in her bed, in her room. Her bed is the color of pinkish pink, her walls the color of pinkish pink, her carpet a pinkish pink, her bed, a pinkish pink, her pillows a pinkish pink, her sheets and blankets a pinkish pink, and EVERYTHING a pinkish pink.

Amy had been working very hard lately and whatnot. Now she had a whole day to herself, to rest and to just…relax. She was really happy about this, especially since her boyfriend was coming over to relax with her.

Her boyfriend is none other than Miles Tails Prower. She had loved Sonic, yes, but then Sonic had gone and gotten with Princess Sally Acorn for some incredibly odd reason. Amy had gone into depression for five years. But then Tails had come out and said that he had fallen in love with her. And then, eventually, Amy started to fall in love with him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

Amy sat up in her bed and grinned cheerfully. "Come in!" She exclaimed joyfully.

Tails suddenly walked into the room, opening the door. Then he shut the door behind him and gave her a big smile. "Hi, Amy. How're you doing?" Tails questioned her as he approached the bed.

"I'm doing great!" Amy exclaimed and jumped up, giving Tails a huge hug.

Tails chuckled a little and returned her hug, kissing her cheek. "I missed you a lot, Amy." He whispered softly, squeezing her tightly to his body.

"I missed you too, Tails." Amy whispered back.

And then, their lips met in a sweet kiss. They kissed for a very long moment before pulling away from each other, breathing a little heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to lay down?" Tails questioned Amy quietly, his voice filled with love.

Amy only nodded.

They both went over to the bed and did just that. They snuggled with each other and cuddled as well, whispering loving words to each other and just simply enjoying each other's company.

It was truly wonderful, this feeling for them.

"Tails, I love you…" Amy whispered to Tails.

"I love you too, Amy," Tails told her quietly, hugging her tighter to his body and nuzzling his cheek against her head. "Forever and always…I'll…I'll never treat you the way Sonic treated you, Amy. Never…"

Amy sighed happily and snuggled closer to her lover. "Thank you, Tails…thank you so much."

And so they lay there, snuggling with each other and giving each other sweet kisses now and then.


	7. Knuckles and Amy

_Thank you all for the positive reviews so far! I appreciate it!_

* * *

**The Romance Collection **

**Knuckles and Amy**

Amy Rose sighed heavily as she watched Sonic speed away from her yet again. She hated it so much. She was beginning to get fed up with him. Besides, she had someone else in mind other than Sonic. And no, it wasn't Shadow or Silver. And it definitely wasn't Tails!

The next day, Amy made her way to Angel Island. When she arrived she saw Knuckles in his usual spot, guarding the Master Emerald as always. Amy wasn't wearing her usual dress, boots, and red headband. Today she is wearing some loose fitting, red sweatpants, a normal red t-shirt, her white gloves, and red sneakers. She was also holding a basket filled with food she had made for Knuckles the Echidna.

"Hi, Knuckles!" Amy exclaimed as she approached him, a big smile on her face.

Knuckles looked up in surprise, his eyes widening. He was extremely shocked to see Amy here. What did she come here for? Did she just come here to see him? That's ridiculous!

"Amy…what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked her as he watched her closely, examining the pinkish pink hedgehog. _"When did she decide to change clothes?"_ He thought.

"What? I can't come to see a friend?" Amy questioned him as she stopped in front of him, placing a hand onto her hip. She looked all casual and nonchalant but Knuckles knew she was nervous as well.

"You didn't just come here to see me." Knuckles told her with a shake of his head.

"I did too!" Amy exclaimed with a frown on her face. "I thought that we could…have some lunch together, you know? Maybe we could even train together. I really don't just like relying on my hammer."

Knuckles listened to her words for a long moment before nodding his head slowly, believing her. "I see. But don't you have to go chase Sonic or something?"

"I'm done chasing Sonic!" Amy suddenly shouted.

Knuckles curiously stared at her now.

"Sorry I shouted…" Amy said quietly, looking away. "Anyway, do you like my new outfit?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"It looks…nice…" Knuckles complimented.

"Just nice?" Amy asked.

"You look…well…it really looks nice on you, that's for sure. It wouldn't look nicer on anyone else…just you, Amy." Knuckles told her quietly and very honestly.

Amy felt her cheeks getting hot at what he said. She gently walked over to him and then suddenly gave him a hug. "Thank you, Knuckles. Sonic has never said that to me before! Nobody has!"

Knuckles blushed. "You're welcome, Amy…" He stuttered.

And then, suddenly, Amy sat her basket down and then pressed her lips to his.

Knuckles was shocked but he returned the kiss, pushing her onto her back and mounting her. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back lustfully.

The kiss lasted for about twenty seconds and then they pulled away, staring at each other and panting softly.

"Knuckles…I don't love Sonic anymore…I love you…" Amy whispered. "I chose you because I think you might be the one for me, you know?" Amy said softly and truthfully.

Knuckles felt touched but he blushed and nodded his head. He felt so flustered at the moment. He had never kissed anyone before. And he was surprised that he actually WANTED Amy.

Knuckles pressed himself closer to her, liking the feeling of their bodies touching each other.

"Amy, I want you…" Knuckles said quietly and in a lust filled tone of voice.

Amy blushed, her cheeks turning a pinkish pink. "I want you too…" Amy whispered back.

And then, they kissed again.


	8. Jet and Amy

**The Romance Collection**

**Jet and Amy**

Amy watched as Jet and Wave had a conversation, a very bad one too. It looked like they were arguing with each other. Amy wasn't sure if their relationship would last much longer. Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow have been together for a couple of months now. But they have been arguing a lot lately. This one looked like the worst of them all. Amy was interested in watching and listening because she really likes Jet.

"Jet, I can't stand you! You're always looking at the pink hedgehog girl!" Wave screamed at Jet as she got in his face.

"Why don't you just shut up, Wave?" Jet growled at her furiously. What she was saying was the truth. He has been looking at the pink hedgehog, Amy, recently.

"No, Jet! I don't think I can stand you any longer," Wave said as she calmed down a bit. Tears are appearing in her eyes now. "I think we shouldn't see each other anymore, not like this. It's best if we're just friends, Jet."

"Friends?" Jet exclaimed angrily.

Wave nodded silently. She then turned away from him and began walking off, the tears rolling down her cheeks like a river of great remorse and sorrow.

Jet watched her go, feeling extremely furious and a little bit sad. He had liked Wave a lot, he really did. But he knew he liked the pink hedgehog more than he liked her.

Jet sighed and turned away only to come face to face with said pink hedgehog, Amy Rose.

"Amy…" Jet muttered and stared at her.

Amy sighed and gave him a sad and loving smile, holding out her hand towards him. In her other arm, she held her board.

Jet stared at her hand before looking back up at her face. Then, without a word, he took her hand and Amy pulled him towards her. She gently kissed his cheek and then let go of his hand.

"Come on," Amy gave him a wink. "I'll race ya."

Jet found himself grinning, liking the challenge. He was also beginning to realize that he had loved the pink hedgehog all along. It was never Wave. Wave was right, it was best if they were just friends and nothing more.


	9. Storm and Amy

Okay! Greetings, readers! Okay, a few things I need to say. PLEASE REVIEW EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! And give me your honest opinion on each one! I will be doing all the guys with Amy first and when I'm finished with Amy I'll move onto Sonic! Get it? Okay! Now read on!

* * *

**The Romance Collection**

**Storm and Amy**

"Amy, just stop chasing me, okay?" Sonic the Hedgehog suddenly growled in a fed up tone of voice. He had suddenly stopped running, making Amy Rose crash into him. Amy fell onto her bottom and looked up at her blue hero, a frown upon her face.

"What…why…?" Amy whispered, fearing the worst.

Sonic looked really annoyed and angry. "I'm sick and tired of you chasing me all the time, Amy. You're never going to catch me and you can't force me to fall in love with you!" He hollered.

Tears were beginning to fill Amy's green eyes. "But…but I wasn't…I wasn't trying to force you…" She whispered.

"Yes you are! I only want us to be friends, Amy! Besides I…I'm in love with someone already," Sonic told her as he looked away from her, looking off towards the horizon, the sun setting. "I'm in love with Princess Sally Acorn. I've always loved her and I know that she loves me too. Amy, you're just not the one for me…" He explained.

Amy jumped to her feet, whipping out her hammer. Sadness was replaced with anger now. How could Sonic do this to her? How can he do this after everything that she did for him?

"SONIC, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Amy screamed and lunged at him, swinging her hammer at his head.

Sonic ducked just in time and then dropped to the ground, sweeping Amy with his leg and making her drop onto her bottom again. Amy's hammer flew out of her hand and Sonic caught it, tossing it to the side as far as he could. After that he backed away from the outraged pink hedgehog, knowing she could pull out another hammer out of thin air.

"This is another reason why you and I will never be together, Amy." Sonic mumbled to her before speeding off, leaving Amy in the dust, literally.

Amy spit out dust from her mouth, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. She then made another hammer appear in her hand and she rushed forward, screaming as she did. "YOU GET BACK HERE, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" She ran and ran and ran.

But she never caught him.

Amy ran until she was out of breath. She collapsed to her knees, letting go of her hammer. Now anger was replaced with sadness. The pink hedgehog let out a loud sob, the tears finally running down her soft cheeks. She couldn't believe it.

Sonic actually got fed up with her!

He never loved her.

"I'll…I'll never be loved…" Amy whispered, the tears still rolling down her cheeks. She put her face in her hands and continued to weep, Sonic's words replaying in her mind over and over and over again.

Up in the sky, Storm was riding on his board. He had just left from Jet and Wave's home. Jet and Wave had been talking together, completely ignoring him. They acted as if he wasn't needed. So he had decided to leave.

But, suddenly, he heard the sound of soft sobbing and cries. He lowered to the ground and then dumbly looked to his side, seeing the pink hedgehog on the ground, her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

He hated seeing girls cry.

Storm jumped off of his board and approached the little hedgehog. When he reached her he kneeled down in front of her, looking a little dumb. He didn't know what to do or how to get her to stop crying.

"Hey…hey what's wrong?" He asked her.

Amy stopped crying for a moment after hearing Storm's voice. But then she just went back to crying.

Storm was beginning to get nervous. He still didn't know what to do! He hesitantly placed his very large hand onto the pink hedgehog's small shoulder. "Hey now…uh…don't cry." He spoke.

The pink hedgehog continued to weep, ignoring him.

"Did…did someone hurt you uh…or something?" He tried again, sounding a bit stupid.

This time, the pink hedgehog looked up at him. Storm didn't like the sight of the pink hedgehog's face. He hated seeing the remorse all over her face, the tears still spilling down her cheeks.

"Yes…" Amy spoke softly, holding back another sob.

"Who did?" Storm questioned her, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Sonic," Amy answered, her voice hollow. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

Storm was silent for a very long moment, trying to figure out why Sonic would hurt her. Storm examined the pink hedgehog for a long moment, seeing if she had any wounds or stuff like that.

"Um…I don't see why Sonic would hurt such a pretty and nice girl like you…" Storm said dumbly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pinkish pink. He didn't see any wounds or anything on the pink hedgehog. He wondered what she meant when she said Sonic had hurt her.

Amy grinned a little at his words, but still looked very sad. "You're very…sweet." Amy whispered. She leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. Then she quickly got to her feet, wiping her tears away.

Storm blushed like crazy and he stared at the pink hedgehog, feeling very warm inside. He had liked the kiss she had given him.

"Bye, Storm…" Amy said quietly before turning away from him and walking off. After a moment of walking, she stopped and turned back around to see that Storm was just staring at her, still blushing.

"Maybe…maybe it's time I started chasing someone else now…?"


	10. Espio and Amy

Okay, greetings! I've changed my mind. You don't have to review every chapter! But I would very much like that! You are also welcome to flame and insult me if you wish it so! :)

WARNING: THE PAIRINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET REAL CRAZY.

You have been warned. :D

* * *

**The Romance Collection**

**Espio and Amy**

"Yeah, that's right! I would like to be a part of the Chaotix!"

Vector, Espio, and Charmy all stared at the pink hedgehog in front of them as if she were delusional.

All of a sudden, on a beautiful day, the pink hedgehog showed up at their detective agency and declared that she would like to be a part of Team Chaotix! She wanted to be a detective! They had thought she was kidding at first but then she said it again.

"It would be very funny to have a girl on our team!" Charmy spoke up in an excited tone of voice, no longer feeling surprised or shocked that the pink hedgehog wanted to join their silly team.

"Hmmm…I think you could join." Vector muttered as he examined Amy Rose.

"Wait, you really want to join our team? What happened to Team Rose?" Espio questioned the pink hedgehog calmly as he stared at her. He was no longer shocked now.

"There is no more Team Rose!" Amy responded loudly with a shake of her head.

"Oh?" Espio continued to stare at her. "What happened to Cream, Cosmo, and Big?"

"There is no more Big! Big left our team a while ago! Now it's just Cream, Cosmo, and I!" Amy replied as she stepped over to Espio, putting her hands on her hips.

"But didn't you say there is no more Team Rose?" Charmy spoke up giddily.

"There isn't!" Amy answered.

"Okay, okay!" Vector shouted loudly, causing everyone to be quiet. "You can be a part of the Chaotix! We do need someone to clean up a little around here and to cook us meals and go shopping and whatnot." He explained.

Amy looked like she wanted to protest. She didn't want to be their maidservant! She wanted to solve mysterious like they do!

But, Amy kept her mouth shut.

She folded her arms and huffed. "Okay, fine! I can do that!"

Espio stepped over to Vector and leaned towards him a little so he could whisper to him. "Vector, do you really want Amy to be a maidservant to us?" He questioned him.

"What? Whoever said she's going to be a maidservant?" Vector questioned the chameleon.

"Well, it just seems like…" Espio trailed off as Vector interrupted him with his loud voice.

"No! We just need a _maid_! Not a maidservant!" Vector said loudly and clearly, causing Amy and Charmy to hear him.

"But…isn't maid and maidservant the same thing?" Espio wanted to know with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Uh…I don't know…?" Vector replied dumbly.

"So? I'm here to be your maidservant?" Amy cried furiously with an angry look on her face. But then she calmed down and looked away from them. "Hmph! Fine!"

"You sounded like Shadow for a moment right there!" Charmy said happily and cheerfully, buzzing around the room.

Amy stuck her tongue out at him.

Espio and Vector actually laughed at this.

**[SEVERAL DAYS LATER]**

Amy had been working around their small house, cooking them meals, cleaning, and doing all the shopping and laundry. She did ALL the work while the rest of her so called team spent time solving mysteries and fighting crimes, getting all the action.

Amy was so busy that she didn't even have time to chase Sonic anymore. She didn't even have time to have tea with Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, and Vanilla. She didn't even have time to go to Shadow's first birthday party last week.

And it was ALL Vector's fault!

Amy NEVER got a break.

Right now, Amy is currently mopping the kitchen floor. She already made dinner, cleaned the dishes, wiped the furniture down with polish, cleaned the bathroom, the sinks, the bathtub, the walls, and now this! After she was finished with the mopping she would have to dry the floor and then polish it.

Amy sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes. She was thinking about leaving the Chaotix. But there IS a reason why she joined their idiotic and unstable team.

Suddenly, Espio entered the kitchen. "Amy, how are you doing this night?" He questioned her lowly as he gazed at her. He looked very calm and at peace.

Amy jumped a little and turned her head to look at Espio. "Oh…hey, Espio," Amy gave him a tired smile. She liked Espio the most out of Vector and Charmy. "I'm doing great. Just a little tired, is all."

A look of concern passed across Espio's face. "I'll make sure to convince Vector to let you get a couple of days off from working." Espio told her sincerely.

"Thanks, Espio…" Amy muttered and went back to mopping. Her heart was beginning to flutter because of Espio's words. He sounded like he cared about her. And that made Amy really happy.

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Espio told her.

Amy stopped moving and turned to look at him again. "Yes? What may that be?"

"You never told me why you wanted to join the Chaotix. It seems very unlikely that you would want to join, Amy Rose." Espio answered curiously as he took a step towards her.

Amy's cheeks turned a good shade of pinkish pink. "Eh…well…you see…um…" Amy leaned the mop against the wall and smiled at Espio, still blushing. "I joined because of you, Espio. I really like you, well more than I like Sonic."

Espio stared at her as if she was crazy and he began to blush too. "Oh? I don't believe it…you'll have to prove it somehow, Miss Rose."

Amy stepped towards him again and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a soft and gentle kiss to his lips. Espio was frozen solid. He didn't know what to do or what to say.

Amy smiled again and backed away from him, grabbing the mop again and mopping again.

Espio just stood there, blushing like crazy.

"_So that's why…"_ He thought.


	11. Charmy and Amy

**The Romance Collection**

**Charmy and Amy**

"Yeah, that's right! I would like to be a part of the Chaotix!"

Vector, Espio, and Charmy all stared at the pink hedgehog in front of them as if she were delusional.

All of a sudden, on a beautiful day, the pink hedgehog showed up at their detective agency and declared that she would like to be a part of Team Chaotix! She wanted to be a detective! They had thought she was kidding at first but then she said it again.

"It would be very funny to have a girl on our team!" Charmy spoke up in an excited tone of voice, no longer feeling surprised or shocked that the pink hedgehog wanted to join their silly team.

"Hmmm…I think you could join." Vector muttered as he examined Amy Rose.

"Wait, you really want to join our team? What happened to Team Rose?" Espio questioned the pink hedgehog calmly as he stared at her. He was no longer shocked now.

"There is no more Team Rose!" Amy responded loudly with a shake of her head.

"Oh?" Espio continued to stare at her. "What happened to Cream, Cosmo, and Big?"

"There is no more Big! Big left our team a while ago! Now it's just Cream, Cosmo, and I!" Amy replied as she stepped over to Espio, putting her hands on her hips.

"But didn't you say there is no more Team Rose?" Charmy spoke up giddily.

"There isn't!" Amy answered.

"Okay, okay!" Vector shouted loudly, causing everyone to be quiet. "You can be a part of the Chaotix! We do need someone to clean up a little around here and to cook us meals and go shopping and whatnot." He explained.

Amy looked like she wanted to protest. She didn't want to be their maidservant! She wanted to solve mysterious like they do!

But, Amy kept her mouth shut.

She folded her arms and huffed. "Okay, fine! I can do that!"

Espio stepped over to Vector and leaned towards him a little so he could whisper to him. "Vector, do you really want Amy to be a maidservant to us?" He questioned him.

"What? Whoever said she's going to be a maidservant?" Vector questioned the chameleon.

"Well, it just seems like…" Espio trailed off as Vector interrupted him with his loud voice.

"No! We just need a _maid_! Not a maidservant!" Vector said loudly and clearly, causing Amy and Charmy to hear him.

"But…isn't maid and maidservant the same thing?" Espio wanted to know with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Uh…I don't know…?" Vector replied dumbly.

"So? I'm here to be your maidservant?" Amy cried furiously with an angry look on her face. But then she calmed down and looked away from them. "Hmph! Fine!"

"You sounded like Shadow for a moment right there!" Charmy said happily and cheerfully, buzzing around the room.

Amy stuck her tongue out at him.

Espio and Vector actually laughed at this.

**[SEVERAL DAYS LATER]**

Amy had been working around their small house, cooking them meals, cleaning, and doing all the shopping and laundry. She did ALL the work while the rest of her so called team spent time solving mysteries and fighting crimes, getting all the action.

Amy was so busy that she didn't even have time to chase Sonic anymore. She didn't even have time to have tea with Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, and Vanilla. She didn't even have time to go to Shadow's first birthday party last week.

And it was ALL Vector's fault!

Amy NEVER got a break.

Right now, Amy is currently mopping the kitchen floor. She already made dinner, cleaned the dishes, wiped the furniture down with polish, cleaned the bathroom, the sinks, the bathtub, the walls, and now this! After she was finished with the mopping she would have to dry the floor and then polish it.

Amy sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes. She was thinking about leaving the Chaotix. But there IS a reason why she joined their idiotic and unstable team.

Suddenly, Charmy entered the room excitedly and happily, holding a plate of chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream.

"Amy, Amy, Amy!" Charmy exclaimed joyfully as he buzzed around the pink hedgehog.

"What is it, Charmy?" Amy asked with a big smile on her face, turning to look at him. Charmy's excitement was making Amy happy and not so weary and tired anymore.

"Do you want some chocolate cake and ice cream? It's really, really good! I had ten slices already!" Charmy replied cheerfully, going over to the kitchen table and setting down the plate of deliciousness.

Amy and Charmy both sat down at the table and Charmy gave Amy a fork. "Thanks, Charmy!" Amy answered happily and sweetly, her cheeks turning a pinkish pink color, the color of her fur.

"You're welcome!" Charmy said happily.

Amy began eating her cake and ice cream, gazing at Charmy as she did. He looked really hungry and just watched her eat while she watched him watch her.

When Amy finished she sat back in her chair and looked at Charmy. "That was really good!" Amy said joyfully.

Charmy looked really disappointed. "Aw, I thought you weren't gonna eat it all!" He whined. "I thought you were gonna leave some for me!" He pouted.

Amy thought Charmy looked incredibly cute pouting like that. Amy then grinned and leaned across the table towards the little bee. "You want some more cake and ice cream, huh?" She whispered.

Charmy blushed because of how close they are and he nodded. "Yeah, yeah! I want some more cake and ice cream!" He answered.

Amy then, suddenly, pressed her lips to the bee's lips, kissing him softly. This lasted for about ten seconds before Amy pulled away. She gave the little bee a wink and got up from the table, grabbing the plate and fork. "There, now you have some more." Amy told him as she blushed. She then walked over to the kitchen sink, feeling her heart fluttering beautifully in her chest.

Charmy just sat there, extremely shocked. Nobody had EVER kissed him on the lips before! It felt so very strange and so very…nice. Charmy blushed and licked his lips, tasting cake and ice cream from where Amy's lips were.

"Mmm…yeah, she did give me some more!" Charmy said happily as he smiled. He was beginning to like Amy even more than ever before now and he knew that Amy must've felt the same way about him, otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him.


	12. Vector and Amy

Okay. The pairings get even more disturbing than it already is! :)

You have been warned again! :D

* * *

**The Romance Collection**

**Vector and Amy**

"Yeah, that's right! I would like to be a part of the Chaotix!"

Vector, Espio, and Charmy all stared at the pink hedgehog in front of them as if she were delusional.

All of a sudden, on a beautiful day, the pink hedgehog showed up at their detective agency and declared that she would like to be a part of Team Chaotix! She wanted to be a detective! They had thought she was kidding at first but then she said it again.

"It would be very funny to have a girl on our team!" Charmy spoke up in an excited tone of voice, no longer feeling surprised or shocked that the pink hedgehog wanted to join their silly team.

"Hmmm…I think you could join." Vector muttered as he examined Amy Rose.

"Wait, you really want to join our team? What happened to Team Rose?" Espio questioned the pink hedgehog calmly as he stared at her. He was no longer shocked now.

"There is no more Team Rose!" Amy responded loudly with a shake of her head.

"Oh?" Espio continued to stare at her. "What happened to Cream, Cosmo, and Big?"

"There is no more Big! Big left our team a while ago! Now it's just Cream, Cosmo, and I!" Amy replied as she stepped over to Espio, putting her hands on her hips.

"But didn't you say there is no more Team Rose?" Charmy spoke up giddily.

"There isn't!" Amy answered.

"Okay, okay!" Vector shouted loudly, causing everyone to be quiet. "You can be a part of the Chaotix! We do need someone to clean up a little around here and to cook us meals and go shopping and whatnot." He explained.

Amy looked like she wanted to protest. She didn't want to be their maidservant! She wanted to solve mysterious like they do!

But, Amy kept her mouth shut.

She folded her arms and huffed. "Okay, fine! I can do that!"

Espio stepped over to Vector and leaned towards him a little so he could whisper to him. "Vector, do you really want Amy to be a maidservant to us?" He questioned him.

"What? Whoever said she's going to be a maidservant?" Vector questioned the chameleon.

"Well, it just seems like…" Espio trailed off as Vector interrupted him with his loud voice.

"No! We just need a _maid_! Not a maidservant!" Vector said loudly and clearly, causing Amy and Charmy to hear him.

"But…isn't maid and maidservant the same thing?" Espio wanted to know with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Uh…I don't know…?" Vector replied dumbly.

"So? I'm here to be your maidservant?" Amy cried furiously with an angry look on her face. But then she calmed down and looked away from them. "Hmph! Fine!"

"You sounded like Shadow for a moment right there!" Charmy said happily and cheerfully, buzzing around the room.

Amy stuck her tongue out at him.

Espio and Vector actually laughed at this.

**[SEVERAL DAYS LATER]**

Amy had been working around their small house, cooking them meals, cleaning, and doing all the shopping and laundry. She did ALL the work while the rest of her so called team spent time solving mysteries and fighting crimes, getting all the action.

Amy was so busy that she didn't even have time to chase Sonic anymore. She didn't even have time to have tea with Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, and Vanilla. She didn't even have time to go to Shadow's first birthday party last week.

And it was ALL Vector's fault!

Amy NEVER got a break.

Right now, Amy is currently mopping the kitchen floor. She already made dinner, cleaned the dishes, wiped the furniture down with polish, cleaned the bathroom, the sinks, the bathtub, the walls, and now this! After she was finished with the mopping she would have to dry the floor and then polish it.

Amy sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes. She was thinking about leaving the Chaotix. But there IS a reason why she joined their idiotic and unstable team.

Suddenly, Vector walked into the kitchen quietly. There was also a reason why HE let Amy Rose join the Chaotix. He saw that Amy didn't notice him and quickly went to the kitchen table as she mopped the floor. He put candles and roses all over the table and then sat down at the table, grinning. He had also put two plates of chocolate cake on the table.

"Amy…" He said quietly as he looked at the pink hedgehog.

Amy jumped a little and turned around, dropping the mop. She saw Vector sitting at the decorated table and smiled a little, blushing a bit. "Vector…I didn't see you come in…" She said quietly.

"That's because I snuck in to surprise you!" Vector replied with a big smile on his face. "Come on, sit down!"

Amy walked over and sat down across from him, staring at the cake on the table. "Are we having…dessert/dinner together, Vector?" Amy questioned him curiously, staring at him.

Vector nodded his head. "Yes." He answered.

"So you like me then?" Amy asked as her blush increased.

Vector nodded again, grinning. "Yes. I like you very much. Is…that okay?" He questioned her, his cheeks turning a pinkish pink color.

"Yes, of course that's okay!" Amy answered quickly, blushing even more. "I…I really like you too, Vector. I have for a while now. That's why I wanted to join the Chaotix!"

"And the reason why I let you join the Chaotix was because I really like you." Vector told her.

"Oh Vector…" Amy whispered as she got up from her chair. She went over to him and Vector immediately wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, pulling her onto his lap. Then their lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss.

When the kiss was over Amy wrapped her arms around Vector's neck, smiling lovingly at him. "Oh Vector…I love you so much…I…I really do." Amy whispered.

"And I love you, Amy Rose…please stay with me forever…" Vector said quietly, gently rubbing his hand across the pink hedgehog's back.

"I will, forever." Amy replied and rested her head on his shoulder.


	13. Big and Amy

**The Romance Collection**

**Big and Amy**

Amy watched the big, purple, fat cat. Her emerald eyes watched every single movement of the dumb, giant feline.

Amy sat on a swing at a park, watching Big the Cat play in a sandbox with toys, being as stupid as ever.

"Duh…" Big mumbled, playing with a Hot Wheels car.

Still, Amy watched.

Amy Rose had given up on chasing the blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog. He kept running away from her, so why continue chasing him? It was seriously pointless! He didn't like her anyway, only thought of her as simple friend.

Oh, shame.

However, the pink hedgehog had her eyes glued on the purple feline, curiosity burning in those elegant eyes of hers.

Why was she staring at Big in such a way?

Well, she's in love with the guy obviously!

Two weeks ago Amy had lost her favorite stuffed animal and everyone was busy to help her find it. Well, _Sonic_ wasn't busy. He just didn't want to help her and didn't even listen to what she had to say, just ran away.

Amy had been crying all alone in a park, but Big the Cat had come along, asking if she were okay.

Amy Rose had explained the whole unfortunate predicament, in tears the whole time through.

Even though Big is a bit stupid, he decided to help Amy Rose search for her stuffed animal.

They found it, fortunately!

Amy was extremely grateful for the purple feline's help. Ever since that day, Amy has had…_loving_ feelings for the giant cat.

So there she was, watching Big longingly.

"Oh how it would be nice to cuddle with the big guy…" Amy whispered dreamily. "I just want to hug him tight all day long…so sweet and nice!"

Now, Amy couldn't take it anymore.

She _needed_ him!

The pink hedgehog got off of the swing and made her way over to Big the Cat.

"Hey, Big?" Amy said suddenly to the feline.

Big looked up, "Huh?"

Amy grabbed him by the shoulders and smashed their lips together, kissing him deeply and lovingly, closing her eyes in the process.

Big was shocked, but he let his eyes close, kissing her back divinely and sweetly, millions of thoughts racing through his puny head.

Amy broke the kiss after many, many minutes and stared into the purple cat's eyes. "Big…I…I love you. I love you so very much. You have no idea how much I love you."

Big was confused, but he smiled. "I love Amy too!"

Amy smiled brightly and kissed him again.

They shared kisses all day long.


End file.
